


The Trouble with Redheads

by izukillme



Series: Life in Death - Bleach One-Shots [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Of course, it is not like Byakuya has banned redheads from entering his or Rukia's presence save for his fool of a vice-captain whom he will never admit he does sometimes find very useful. It is not like he resents or dislikes them particularly. Not at all.It is just that they have a very bad habit of stealing away his sister.





	The Trouble with Redheads

It’s not that Byakuya dislikes redheads. Not at all. It is not like he has banned redheads from entering his or Rukia’s presence save for his fool of a vice-captain whom he will never admit he does sometimes find very useful. And of course it is not at all like he resents them for capturing his sister so effortlessly.

It is just that they have a _very_ bad habit of stealing away his sister.

First it is Renji, popping in casually to say he was just going to ‘borrow Rukia’ for a few minutes and disappearing with her for hours on end. Even that Byakuya can forgive – he knows Renji will always return her to him, because Renji’s loyalty lies first with him.

But what absolutely gets his goat is when the two humans, Kurosaki and Inoue, turn cradle-robbers, _thieving_ Rukia away, clamouring for her attention, offering smiles and laughing and sharing inside jokes that Byakuya can make no sense of. Gathering together and cackling raucously in such an uncouth manner that Byakuya _has _to flinch inwardly. Yelling ‘yeet’ at random moments – what even _is_ ‘yeet’? Some kind of obscure human food? – and generally creating a ruckus. Even Renji sometimes joins in, but Byakuya can never find the heart to reprimand him for it.

And then it is Rukia never at home anymore, always out with Renji or killing Hollows with Kurosaki or shopping or drawing or doing _something_ with that Inoue girl. It is the gradual waning of the frequency of the talks they used to have every week over tea, as Rukia is always away, always with her new friends, with her division, or training, or arguing with Kurosaki about how much better her Bankai is than his (and Byakuya agrees with her, of course his sister’s Bankai is _far _more exquisite and powerful than some human’s). She apologises, yes, and tries to make up, but he never holds her to it.

_(She must grow wings one day, after all.)_

And now he is losing her again, losing her to bright orange locks and a laugh that Byakuya himself admits could probably melt Genryūsai Yamamoto into throwing Kurosaki a party. She is being stolen away, unfairly, and he has had not nearly enough time with her.

A hundred years is too little, Byakuya realises. Too little, too late.

Because there can never be enough time one has with Rukia.

He does not know when she stopped being ‘Hisana’s sister’ and started being ‘his’. He does not know when she stopped being a ‘street brat’ and started being ‘his pride’.

_(All he does know is, he is always losing her to a redhead.)_

“Brother, it’s time,” her voice reminds him gently, and he blinks, smoothing his white-and-gold coat over his shimmering silver robes.

“Of course.” he answers her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She is not surprised – it is common, now, for Byakuya to show her affection in private.

He offers his arm, and she takes it joyfully, linking her elbow through his and practically skipping down the aisle, where her orange-haired soon-to-be-spouse waits with an equally wide smile. Rukia gently tugs at his sleeve when they reach the altar, and he has to force himself to let go.

The ceremony passes in a blur. The vows – Rukia had wanted Byakuya’s vows, the ones he’d used with Hisana, and he had gladly complied. It almost brings tears to his eyes to see her recite them so proudly, but he does not cry. He is a Kuchiki and Kuchikis do not cry in public. She looks exquisite in her beautiful blue wedding dress, styled in the traditional way but with a touch of modern to it. Matsumoto’s doing, of course. The exchange of ‘I do’, the rings – glistening on Rukia’s finger, to her a band of pride, to Byakuya a shackle that he can never free her from – and then, finally, the kiss.

The kiss that pronounces Rukia Kuchiki no longer a Kuchiki – no longer _his_.

Byakuya swallows the lump in his throat and pulls his sister into a tight hug, uncaring for the watchers and the flak he is going to receive from the Council later. His grandfather will deliver a few scathing dialogues in his favour anyways, just like routine, so it will be fine. Around them a crowd claps and cheers, Kurosaki’s and Renji’s voices echoing the loudest.

The music comes on and the giggling bride trips her way onto the dance floor, grabbing at her new spouse’s shoulders. They dance awkwardly together: though Rukia is the very picture of grace, her partner? Not so much. Redheads always have two left feet, Byakuya notes distastefully, watching Renji move clumsily and off beat.

Then Gin is at his shoulder, offering him a hand. Byakuya gladly takes it, falling into a slow waltz with the silver-haired captain, but unable to enjoy himself fully. Gin drops a butterfly kiss at the corner of his mouth and disappears, having understood exactly what Byakuya needs just like always.

“Nii-sama,” Rukia is standing before him, eyes shimmering. “I’d like a dance.”

Byakuya doesn’t hesitate to take her by the waist and lead his delicately strong sister forwards, both swaying in a gentle rhythm. Rukia falls back into his arms: he spins her, and she giggles. They dance together for nearly five full minutes before the thief – now his _relative _– appears behind Rukia and takes her away again.

He casts a glance at Kurosaki, whose steps are surprisingly good for the redheaded menace that he is. Dismissing the thought with pursed lips – because how could a deceitful _redhead_ be good at anything, Renji being the sole exception – he scans the rest of the dance floor. And notes with displeasure, but not surprise, that Renji is already gravitating towards the human annoyance.

Honestly, Byakuya thinks, if he is to lose a younger sibling again, he would rather it not be to a redhead. Sadly Kurosaki and Renji are already wrapped around one another in a manner that toes the line between just barely acceptable and absolutely indecent.

He watches Rukia spinning on the dance floor, her head thrown back and laughing happily in Orihime Inoue’s arms. Lost to him, forever.

Redheads_, _he cannot help but snort to himself. Foolish, whimsical creatures. Always cradle-robbing children who haven’t even grown up yet.

_(But Rukia is all grown up now, a proud Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, a powerful Shinigami in her own right and even more beautiful than her Zanpaku-tō.)_

“Nii-sama!” And there she is again, his sister – no, no longer, now she is a wife and a bride and has different duties – calling out to him with Orihime on her arm.

“Yes, Rukia?”

“Orihime and I were thinking… since she _is_ dead, after all, and I do not wish to give up my name, would it be all right if she were to bear the Kuchiki name?” Rukia asks, hope shining in her eyes. Orihime’s eyes sparkle too as she looks at Rukia, like his sister is her whole world.

Byakuya is filled with gladness, suddenly, that Orihime looks at Rukia like that. Because Rukia deserves no less than a person who will love her with that intensity, like he did Hisana; like Gin does him.

“You are not taking hers?” he checks quickly.

Rukia grins.

“I’d never take anyone’s name, Nii-sama. You gave me the honourable name of Kuchiki. It is my cherished duty to bear our name with pride.”

_Our name. _

Maybe she is not so lost to him after all. Byakuya smiles softly.

“Orihime Inoue-Kuchiki. It does not sound so bad,” Rukia tells him brightly. “Doesn’t it?”

Byakuya inclines his head towards his new sister-in-law.

“Welcome to the family, Orihime. I take it you will be living with us?”

Orihime nods excitedly. “Yes, Byakuya-sama!”

“Byakuya is fine.”

No sister-in-law of his will be running around calling him ‘-sama’. It is… strange, to say the least. Besides, Orihime uses her privilege wisely. If Rukia had married Kurosaki – Byakuya shudders at the thought. He can’t even scare the brat anymore.

Rukia runs off with a quick hug to him, and Orihime tails her, both heading straight for the dining hall. They look at each other like it’s the only thing they are seeing in that moment, and Byakuya’s heart swells with an unexpected happiness.

_(She flies away from him and finally spreads her wings in true glory, and he is only happy for her and her freedom, because he knows the truth, now. She will always have her home in his heart, and that is enough.)_

Of course he will never forgive the redheads for cradle-robbing his sister. If, perhaps, he had locked Rukia up in his study, she might have been safe. But as long as Rukia is happy… Byakuya thinks he can deal with his own loss.

**Author's Note:**

> Angry commenters who are mad at me for purposefully hinting it was Ichigo that Rukia was about to marry and then throwing the curveball of RukiHime at the end - your comments will be unceremoniously deleted. This isn't even about IchiRuki or RukiHime, it's about Byakuya and Rukia's bond, so... yeah.  
(I'm an IchiRuki shipper myself, but probably would've laughed it off if an author had done that. Maybe because lesbians for the win, maybe because it would be a little surprising. Sadly I cannot say the same for the rabid part of the fandom that sat down and burned their Bleach copies JUST BECAUSE IchiHime and RenRuki were canon.)  
Nice comments make a girl happy, though, so please do leave a comment or/and kudo if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
